Bright as Snow, Dark as Night
by SterekFanGirl
Summary: Hi guys this is the surprise story i was talking about in Mistletoe Frenzy chapter 5. ENJOY! Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills from living with his grandma for a couple of years. He goes to high school and meets Scott's friends, but there's this one guy Stiles starts to fall in love with. But what happens when the Alpha pack gets here and attacks the school? STEREK :3


**Hi guys, here's the surprise story I was talking about in Mistletoe Frenzy chapter 5. I hope you like it:D.**

It was Stiles first day at Beacon Hills Wolf High School and he was excited to see his best friend Scott again. Their parents met when it was Stiles and Scott's first day at pup pre-school. They've been best friends ever since. Then Stiles went to go see his grandmother for a few years, but he's back and he's a senior. Stiles dressed all in white cause you're supposed to dress the way you look like in your wolf form. He wore a white v-neck shirt, white pants, and white shoes, with of course white socks (lol). He had long hair from not cutting it in like years and bright hazel-nut brown eyes. He grabbed his WHITE (I swear if I hear white again I'm going to rip my throat out LOL) back pack and his WHITE phone (rips throat out). He heads down stairs and eats and grabs an apple and heads out side to his dad's car (sheriff car). He pulls out of the drive way and drives to the school. "So, are you ready for your first day at High School?" John asked. "Yes it's going to be awesome I just know it, and I can't wait to see Scott, I heard he has a girlfriend now." Stiles said. "Oh, so I don't want you fight with other wolves and I don't want to hear you getting bad grades on your first day." John said. "Ok dad I got it." Stiles said smiling knowing that his dad is beginning to worry when he saw the sign "Beacon Hills Wolfs High School". They park in the visitor spot and head to the front office. A woman in a gold-ish shirt and skirt greets them and shows him around the school. "And here's your class right now it's History (I don't know what they call classes in high school cause well I'm not in high school yet so I'm just going with the basics.)He says good bye to his dad and goes into class. "Hi Mr. Stilinski, my name is Mr. Harris and I'm going to be your history teacher for the semester. " "STILES!" someone shouted in the back of the room. Stiles looked and a big smile formed on his face as he realizes who it was that was calling his name. "SCOTT!" Scott jumped out of his seat and "bro hugged" Stiles. He was wearing a brown shirt that said lacrosse Co-captain, brown pants, and brown vans. "Scott you know him?" a girl said who was sitting beside him. "Yeah this is Stiles, my best friend, since pup pre-school, he's been gone a couple of years to see his grandma and now he's back." Scott said giving Stiles a slap on the back. "Well since you know Mr. McCall you can show him around after class, now please pick anywhere to sit." Mr. Harris said. There was a seat open across from Scott so he took that one. Then in the middle of class he got bored already then started looking around his class then his eyes stopped at one person. He was wearing all black and his hair was black and sticking up. He was very muscular and his face was perfect except he looked grumpy. He had green-ish blue-ish eyes and Stiles knew he had a crush on him. He quickly looked away when he saw him look in his direction. "Hope he didn't notice." Stiles thought. History was over and Scott grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him out of class showing him his locker and next class. Finally after Science and Math it was lunch time. "Follow me." Scott said grabbing a tray and heading towards a table with some people sitting in it and even the man he has a crush on. "Oh Shit." Stiles thought. They sat down and Scott introduced him to everyone there at the table. "Hi everyone this is Stiles." He said. Everyone waved. "This is Allison, my girlfriend." He said. "Hi Stiles, Scott's been talking about you since he found out you were coming here." She said. She wore a white tank top with a navy colored jacket, with blue jeans, and vans. "And sitting next to her is her best friend, Lydia." (I'm just going to describe what they are wearing because well you know what their faces look like lol.) She was wearing a peach color sweater with a white under shirt, peach color skinny jeans, with white high heels. "Hi Stiles, nice to meet you." She said. "And sitting next to her is her boyfriend Jackson." He wore a grey t-shirt that look tight and it showed off his abs and muscles, grey jeans, and grey vans. "What's up." He said "And last but not least, sitting next to Jackson is Derek our alpha." "Hi." He said. He had a very deep voice but sexy too (=3). "Hi." Stiles replied. He sat next to Derek since that was the only seat open. "Great." Stiles thought. When lunch was done it was time for Gym, well it really wasn't in the gym it was outside on a large field. All of a sudden there was a loud roar and everyone jumped well not everyone. "Alright listen up, my name Is Coach Finstock and I'm going to be your Gym teacher this year." Finstock said. "Now I'm going to call your name and someone else's name and that will be your partner for the year." Stiles was hoping he got Scott but was shocked at who he got. "Alright Bilinski..." "Wow, he already got my name wrong" Stiles said in his head rolling his eyes. "And... Hale's." First he didn't know who that was until he saw Derek coming towards him and realized Hale was Derek's last name. "Of course.". "Looks like you're my partner." Derek said. "Yeah." Stiles said sounding nervous. "Don't worry I'll help you if you need help." Derek said. "Thanks" Stiles said smiling. "I love his smile." Derek thought. Alright let's begin." Finstock said. "Hey Stiles, looks like Derek's your partner, I got Jackson." Scott said coming towards them. "Ok first I'm going to ask you some questions like what is your rank, eye color, name, age, and your greatest ability." "McCall!" "Omega, Blue, (I'm changing things up a little with his eye color.)Scott McCall, Speed. "Ok, Whittemore!" "Omega, Blue, Jackson Whittemore, Speed." "Ok, Bilinski!" "Alpha, Red, Stiles Stilinski, Strength." "Ok good, Hale!" "Alpha, Red, Derek Hale, Strength." "Ok, that's everyone." "Now we are going to see your wolf form." "McCall, Whittemore, you're up!" They shifted into their wolf form and were about the size of a normal wolf except a little bigger. Scott had brown fur and Jackson had grey. "Ok, Bilinski, Hale, you guys are up!" They shifted and everyone was surprised. They were much larger then a normal wolf, Stiles has white fur that looked like snow, and Derek had black fur that looked like the night. "WOAH! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Finstock said. They shifted back and Derek said "Your coat is awesome." "Thanks, yours too, you can blend in with the night, I'll get spotted easily." Stiles said. "Yeah but yours is special." Derek said smiling. "HOLY SHIT, he thinks my coat is special." Stiles thought in his head. "I have a feeling I'm going to love it here." Stiles thought in his head smiling at Derek.


End file.
